Fluid flow adjacent to a surface may separate from the surface and produce drag. Traditionally, blades are fixed to the surface and extend into a boundary layer of the fluid flow to generate vortexes in the fluid flow. The vortexes draw fluid outside the boundary layer of the fluid flow toward the surface. As a result, separated fluid flow is reattached to the surface and/or separation of the fluid flow is reduced and/or delayed.